Dark
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Nathan is tired of hiding who he is from Dan. Dan tried to kill Nathan’s lover but that backfired and brought Nathan and his lover closer together
1. Chapter 1

There was a guy…6'1" brunette…had long hair that was loose and behind his head

He had brown eyes and he was tired…

He was topless, ripped, abs were defined, medium-lightly hairy, growing a beard with a two day growth…he had a tattoo of a design only he knew on the other side of his left arm and he happened to be 20

Nathan and he were talking then Dan walked in and shoved an eight inch butcher knife into the back of my gut

I was feeling an intense white hot feeling as Dan left and I held Nathan

When we got to the hospital I was in a trauma room and I summoned enough strength

"SHUT UP!!" I groaned out as it got quiet

"Listen to me: Code red Surgery, my pulse is weak, spin a crit like yesterday, Get a cop here like yesterday… (Groans) Airway's clear, Glasgow coma scale seven possible…most likely lost one or two liters during the rush here…Stab wounds to the left neck and chest…and two more to my belly…right and left upper quadrants…Use number 8 ET tube… Pulse is 120..pulse ox 93 BP currently 90 over 50 Rush five units of O Neg…that's my blood type, Hang three on the rapid infuser…get betadine and sterile drapes…The two stab wounds are to the left flank…first one located at L2 four centimeters of the midline. Second one L5 Midscapular line…He didn't hit the spinal cord… prep Subclavian…good breath sounds bilaterally… No Intubation Ten liters by mask…Rush trauma panel Get X-ray in here for a chest and a one shot IVP. Nathan Scott…is the only one I trust (Groans) Move it." I groaned out as they moved and followed my instructions

Nathan came in as he was frantic

"Is he an Intern!?"

"No…he dated a trauma surgeon…and then studied medical books despite him hurling at the stuff he couldn't handle…plus…he couldn't stand his family…he's emancipated…legally disowned and disinherited…" Nathan replied as they nodded

"How is he?" Nathan asked

"He told us exactly what to do and it's checking out completely…he's gonna make it." The doc replied

"Is he conscious!?" Nathan asked

"He's Hypotensive."

"What!?" Nathan asked

"Toxic shock syndrome!!" The doc yelled as Nathan nodded

They saw me moving my toes

"No Spinal injury…we got three rapid infusers set up in here incase needed." The surgeon replied

"Vic's got the skills of the surgeon." Replied the OR surgeon

"Aw hell…the appendix and spleen's tore up…they need to be removed."

One of the nurses got off the phone

"We got an OR room ready for us."

I heard "Pressure's up to 100 systolic

"Gram…cotetan." I groaned out as they nodded then the cop walked in

"Come back…in twelve hours…ready to answer questions then…" I groaned out as he said

"We really need to do this now."

"Bad Renal Lac…suspected…Foley output bright red…also suspected." I groaned out as the doc nodded

"GO!!" They yelled as they brought me up and I grabbed onto Nathan as he followed

On the way up

"FFP?" They asked me

"Two units…beyond redline me to the OR." I replied

Nathan looked at me

"You're telling me HOW you're able to do this." Nathan replied as I kinda smiled

"Which one is the OR surgeon?"

"That's me." Replied the tall brother

"You asked for type spec…I'm O' neg." I replied as he nodded

"When we get there…couple of versed to relax me before you intubate me…I know it could be the Aorta or the vena cava, or the Mesentery vessels." I replied

Five minutes later they were looking me up

"Before you knock me out CHECK the source of bleeding one more time…by squeezing in another unit." I groaned out

Then they knocked me out as they saw my Hylum was trashed

Then hours later…Nathan was at the coffee shop…and funny enough it was called Doc Magoo's

Nathan was able enough to drink Coffee

"Uhh…Coffee please." Nathan replied as the waitress nodded

He gave the docs his cell number to call him if anything happened

Ten minutes later after Nathan finished his cup his cell went off as he answered it


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled as he nodded then he paid and then rushed out

When he got to Recovery

"Your friend was very helpful…" the doc started when Nathan rose his hand

"(Tired of hiding it) He's my boyfriend…I don't care who knows anymore…My dad tried to kill my boyfriend to spite me." Nathan replied as he was led to my room then sat down in the chair while he held my hand and shed tears

Later on the doc walked in as I woke up and saw Nathan then the doc

"Descending colon?" I asked as he nodded "Yeah that was trashed"

"(After the song and dance with testing my legs and back) I want you up and walking in twelve hours, okay?"

I nodded "Tell the Cop to get his ass in here." I replied as the doc nodded

"You think your brother would ride you about being gay?" I asked

"No…if I didn't flip on him being Bisexual then he shouldn't flip on me being gay." Nathan replied as I nodded

It was two weeks later and I was back to my muscled build

"Can I move in with you?" Nathan asked as I nodded "Yeah…" I replied then I slowly sat up and inhaled at that

"It hurts like a bitch don't it?" I heard as I looked and saw Lucas as I smiled and he walked on in

"How you feel?"

I looked at him

"Two weeks ago I had an eight inch double edged combat blade shoved into my gut fiercely…if you don't think that hurt…like close to a Jagermeister hangover…you're out of your mind." I replied then when the cop came in I slowly stood up onto my feet and sighed

"You two are dating aren't you?" he asked

I nodded as the Cop walked in

"I'm going to say this once so you better make sure you get it within the first shot…Nathan and I were talking about him moving in and he was reluctant on doing it stating that his father would commit hairi kari…I saw Dan coming up to me…we were standing close to a mirror and I saw Dan with the blade in his hand then before I could react He shoves it in…You also need to protect his brother…Dan would definitely try to murder Keith in a heartbeat if it was for his advantage." I replied

The officer nodded "Mr…"

"Devenanzio…Jeff Devenanzio." I replied

"Are you sure… (Sees me spin around fast and glare at him)…never mind."

The cop walked out on that

"I'm not letting you stay here." Nathan replied

"I know." I replied as he nodded

"You see my Laptop?" I asked as Nathan nodded then he handed it to me as he saw it change into a laptop gun and he dropped his jaw

"How the fuck!?"

"I'm not completely defenseless." I replied as I pulled out the clip, looked at it then racked it back in as we heard it reload

"Holy shit."

I then had it go back into laptop mode

"Now…am I free to go?"

Nathan and Lucas see the doc walking in and seeing me move over to Nathan

"Okay…we're going to release you but No gym, or making the headboard shake…don't act like you don't know what I mean by that…Take it easy…Bed rest but I want you moving around…"

"I don't have to worry about the principal being a jackass…I happen to be closely tight with one family relative that would still speak to me." I replied

Nathan nodded then the docs came in and saw me walking

Nathan helped me get my gear then I signed the forms and took care of the bill.

We got to my ride as I got in then Nathan turned it on as I hit the heat button and then I increased it

I sighed in content as I felt the heat on my ass

Come on….my truck has the heated and cooled seat option.

When I got home Nathan got me inside as I turned it off and then we went in

"I already moved myself in" Nathan replied as I nodded

Before I could even get to the couch the doorbell rang and I rose a hand telling Nathan to let me handle it.

I got to the door and opened it to see Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Skills and Mouth with the RC boys too as I let them in then walked back with them

Nathan tossed me a metal object as I caught it then jerked it as it extended into a two meter length full quarter staff as I used it like a cane then I sat down as I sighed

"So…what's up?"

"I heard you checked out." Lucas replied as I nodded "Yeah." I replied

"So…what the doc say dawg?" Skills asked

I looked at Nathan "He said to take it easy…bed rest which means going to school is optional…take short walks…go easy on your body…" he replied as I nodded

"Damn…you miss out." Skills replied as I smirked

"What about that jackass?" Brooke asked

"Chances are he's screaming for his sixth amendment rights to be followed…" I replied as Lucas nodded "Yeah…Court's going to be tomorrow." He replied

"No problem."

"What about your lawyer?"

"This is short notice...I called her seventy three hours ago…she's second chair." I replied

The ladies frown

"They're sitting in the Shotgun's seat." I replied as they nodded

"So how good are you at this?" Nathan asked

"You'll see." I replied smiling


	3. Chapter 3

Then tomorrow was the court day

And Dan's lawyer was doing a shoddy job of making it seem as if his client wasn't anywhere near me

"I submit that you and My defendant's son did not see me there with your own two eyes."

I smirked "At this time I would like to submit People's seven…"

"Defense has no knowledge of this item." Dan's lawyer replied

"Then I'll guess we'll watch it at the same time."

My lawyer handed the bailiff the tape as he put it in and it was a security camera showing Nathan and I talking then seeing Dan coming into view with the knife and then him stabbing me. And from how my body's jerking it was more than once then I fell down as Dan held the bloody knife on his hands and it was also time coded

Dan's lawyer's eyes went wide at that even as he saw Dan Looking right AT the camera holding the knife then looked at me as he said "I'm not letting my son move in with a fag!! I'll kill you first!"

"The People rest." I replied with a smile

Nathan and the others exhaled at that

Dan growled out in rage as the bailiffs and court officers were trying to restrain him

"Nate!! Toss me my laptop." I replied as he did and I caught it Dan broke out of their holds then they all froze as they saw me press two buttons and they see my laptop turn into a Laptop gun

"It's amazing the things you learn while taking a few MIT courses." I replied aiming it at Dan as everyone in the court room is in shock and awe

"See…Daniel…I don't trust you…and right now…you're not going to shoot at me…you're going to sit your ass down and show you can AT LEAST act civilized." I replied

"It's full of blanks!!" Dan stated

"Try me." I replied

Dan grabbed the court officer's gun as he racked it up and then aimed it at me as I aimed at him

"Order the Court officers to stand down…I have him." I replied

"So ordered." The Judge replied

"Also requesting a stay in this proceedings to amend the charge from assault with deadly intent to Attempted murder one 18-25." I replied

"So ordered."

Dan fired as I dodged then I fired at his leg as they heard it fire and saw the spent round on the floor

Dan fell down when he got hit then he aimed at me as I fired at his hand when he pulled the trigger then the gun went up as I chanced it and flipped up, caught it then landed…

I didn't feel pain after flipping over and landing

I then handed it to the officer butt end first

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!!! YOU NO GOOD FAG!!"

I held my hand up at the Judge

"Court officers…restrain the defendant…" I replied as the Judge nodded at that

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury…this trial is on hold until the amended motion is filed." I replied

Then Dan broke out as I put my laptop down then he came at me as he then punched me and then I recovered, elbowed him in his face, spun around slammed my knee into his abs as he keeled over then got behind him as he stood up then I slammed my palm into his spine at a certain area as we heard it break violently then I grabbed his head as we saw the knife drop to the ground and then saw the guns fall as well then I pulled it in an angle as we heard his neck break as well then I moved away as he fell down to the ground

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury…This case is Dismissed because it is now unnecessary…." I replied as the Judge pointed at me then I put my laptop back into laptop mode then I felt the uncontrollable instinct to vomit

You always vomit after the first one you killed

Dan was my first kill…


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. THE SKY – EVENING

(The camera pans across the sky, amongst the tree branches, as Lucas speaks.) LUCAS: (v.o) Nathanial Hawthorne once wrote: No man,… for any considerable period,… can wear one face to himself… and another to the multitude,… without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true. (The camera stops at a side shot of Brooke's house. A sound of smashing glass is heard.) FADE TO[EXT. DAVIS RESIDENCE – PATHWAY – DAY (Brooke walks down the driveway, smiling to herself and then sees her car. She rushes to it her windshield is smashed. She gapes at in and we see Felix leave his house. Brooke looks at him accusingly for a period before turning back to her car, disbelieving.) (Giving up, she walks away.) CUT TO:

[INT. DEVENANZIO RESIDENCE- JEFF'S BEDROOM-DAY

I grabbed the cordless as I saw the CID info

"Haley." I replied as Nathan shook his hands in a "Don't want it" gesture

I hit the phone button

"Haley…it's seven in the morning…" I started

(Cut to the apartment.) "(Disheveled through obvious lack of sleep.) Hey! I'm sorry to bother you so early, um… (Takes a deep breath.) Nathan and I had a fight last night and on the week you were in the hospital… he didn't come home then and –" Haley started

"(Through the phone) We talked." I replied

(Cut back to my bedroom)

I'm looking at Nathan stroking his cock as I glared at him

"He's okay."

"(Through the phone) Oh well." Haley replied

(Back to the apartment)

"Do you know where he is?"

(Back to my house)

"Haley…I'm surprised I was able to remember to look at the caller ID before I answered this time…I don't know where he's hiding at…but you want me to talk to him and have him come home?"

"Yeah." Haley replied

Nathan walked into their apartment as he was still wearing his formal gear

Haley comes out from the bedroom as he closed the door

He blocked out everything but "I found your letter from the camp and I want you to go!

"(Tired of fighting) It's _not_ about the camp, Haley… (big Pause)" Then Nathan sighed as he walked toward his bedroom and started packing his clothes as Haley was confused

When he got back from the last trip from my ride

"What's going on?" Haley asked

Nathan was at the door when he turned his head slightly to look at her

"The five months while we were dating, then got married I've spent with JD, Getting to know him, kissing him, and sleeping with him…as in cautiously hitting the sheets….even now I'm moving in with my boyfriend…and here's a flash (He turns to face her as she has tears in her eyes) when we fucked…it was rarely me slamming my cock into your pussy it was point blank Anal…same with Peyton and any other girl I've dated or slept with…Taylor was done the regular way…" Nathan replied as he walked out hearing Haley scream

"I HATE YOU!"

Fortunately he had the key fob in his hand and he held it down twice as the engine started up and revved drowning out her scream

Nathan looked at my Dodge Ram 2500 Laramie Quad cab in Fire red

He grinned as he got in, shifted into reverse and headed out

At that moment, Lucas was getting a call from Haley as he closed his eyes at that

I pulled up in my Denali as I got out at Tree hill High

I used the force lance as a walking stick while I went in.


	5. Chapter 5

The students moved out my way and I got to my locker to see Whitey there

"You don't need to see it son." Whitey replied

"Brian…move." I replied as he stepped back as Peyton got to me and I saw the word FAG spray painted on my locker

I pulled out a Camera and I did some modifications for it then I took a pic and I saw a fingerprint come up in the window

I smirked as I pulled out a fingerprint pad as I took the cover off, put it over where the finger print was and I rubbed it a few times to get the whole fingerprint there as I smirked

Then I went to the nearest classroom, set my laptop up and scanned it into there

Then I hacked into NCIC and compared it to the finger prints of every student who went to this school or had a drivers license

Peyton was behind me as she saw it quickly lock onto Felix's finger print

I then packed up my laptop and I took out my gun as I walked to Felix's class

When I got there I jerked it back, set it for Max plasma burst and I fired at the door as it broke apart into pieces and fell on the floor

I saw Felix as I pointed my gun at him

"The hell I do?"

I held up his hand

"Your fingerprint was on my locker…and don't try to say it wasn't…I compared it to every single fingerprint on NCIC and compared it to the students from your last school which had school ID cards including fingerprints…Yours matched." I replied

Felix looked pissed as he got caught

"Peyton, get turner in here." I replied softly as she nodded

When he got in here

"Felix here…has spray painted Fag on my locker and Dyke on Peyton's locker…If I found a fingerprint on my locker…what are the chances I'll find a fingerprint on hers and find the matching spray paint can at your house along with the white rag?" I asked

Felix got that snarky look on his face and I yanked his backpack

"HEY!" he replied as we heard a rattling sound there

I shook it and heard it again

"Felix Taggaro if there is a spray can in your back pack…you're expelled and your parents will be notified." Turner replied

I opened it up and I pulled out the shirt and the two cans of spray paint

"The fuck are you a CSI tech?" Felix asked me

"You should be worried about holding them ankles of yours at Military school or you could emancipate yourself." I replied

I got back to my locker as I opened it slowly and saw wires there

I used a wire cutter and cut them to the last one and I opened them and saw it

I smirked

"Dan's last farewell." I replied as I frowned and I went to Nathan's locker after I put crime scene tape on my locker

I found the same there as I cut the cords and then put crime scene tape

Had the cops come, take the last farewell gifts there

Later on I got home to hear Karen ranting and raving as I put my hand over her mouth

"Karen…I have a splitting headache…either talk at a normal voice…or get out."

"Did you know that Lucas didn't take his HCM test?"

"Let me ask you this question: Dan only has two sons right?"

She nodded

"And Nathan got his test and Lucas…what was his result?"

"Clean." Lucas replied

"Now…anyone with half a brain will realize that if one brother doesn't have it…the other one will…it doesn't matter if Luke takes the test or not…When he was there the doc told him it would be a fifty/fifty chance meaning Nathan would have it or he would…He knows he has it and he doesn't want to hear it be official."

"He's not playing basketball till he takes it." Karen stated

"Guess again Oh mighty mom…if Lucas is emancipated and he doesn't need your signature to be emancipated…he can just take it to court, have the judge declare him emancipated which means he does not need your permission to pay basketball." I replied


End file.
